The present invention relates to a terminal for use in selectively purchasing, renting, and returning articles such as library articles inventoried within the terminal. The terminal apparatus described herein contains an inventory of library articles in the form of VHS and/or Beta format videotape cassettes. However, the terminal apparatus of this invention is adaptable for use with other articles. The articles are to be contained in novel transport cases such those articles not contained in these cases cannot be returned to a terminal.
The rapidly growing home video industry is triggering an increased home use of pre-taped video materials be means of either sale or rental, leading to a continuing need for consumer oriented accessibility in the renting, purchasing and returning of pre-taped video materials. The present invention is directed toward an automated dispensing and receiving apparatus which carries a varied inventory, is easily accessed by the user and is substantially tamper-resistant.
The automated terminal of the present invention provides a vending-type apparatus having a plurality of storage compartments contained within a tamper-proof housing. The storage compartments are aligned such that each compartment has individual coordinates on the horizontal and vertical axes. The housing includes a front panel contained within a front door which offers the user a table of contents containing call numbers for the library inventory, a credit card scan reader, user oriented selection instructions, user oriented finger-operated selection panel and an access opening of a return and delivery chute. The front panel can be opened by an authorized caretaker for updating the table of contents or to service some of the hardware, e.g. for printing receipts, etc. but without access to the articles contained in the terminal. The door, accessible only to authorized service personnel, permits direct access to the inventory and to the mechanical equipment for vending and accepting returns thereof.
A robot arm located inside the housing with access to each of the individual storage compartments operates to retrieve the library articles for use and return the articles to a compartment after use. The robot arm re-programs a computer memory also contained in the housing, with information regarding inventory availability and location, including the location of unoccupied compartments as it moves through its retrieval and return operations.
The terminal of the present invention begins operation as the user places his or her credit card through the card reader slot located on the front panel of the housing. The computer, upon reading the information contained on the user's credit card, activates the selection, panel. The user selects one of three modes of operation; "rental", "purchase", or "return". After mode selection, in the case of videocassette ("tape") inventory, the user may also select the desired tape size "VHS" or "Beta" at terminals which inventory both types (optional with the operator). The user, if purchasing or renting a tape, then selects the desired tape by pressing a corresponding call number located on the table of contents, on the selection finger panel. Upon receipt of this requested information, the robot arm moves to any compartment in which the memory knows the desired tape is stored. The robot arm retrieves the tape (in its storage container) and provides it to the user through the chute located on the front panel. If the user is purchasing the tape, the user's credit card account is charged with the purchase price. If the user is renting the tape the credit card information is retained within the memory awaiting return of the tape by the user.
If, when beginning terminal operation, the user desires to return the tape, the user requests the "return" mode of operation. Upon request of the "return" mode, the chute opens and the user is instructed to insert the used tape (in its storage container) into the chute. An information detector, such as a bar code render, reviews the returned tape. If the information contained on the returned tape (and/or its container) correlates with the information stored in memory and the tape is undamaged, the robot arm retrieves the tape and places it in any unoccupied compartment within the terminal, recording in the computer memory the location of such placement. If, however, the information code contained on the tape is damaged or does not properly correlate, the tape is rejected and returned to the user. The user's credit card account may be charged the purchase price of a tape rejected because of damage.
The present invention provides for an intrusion free environment for the storage of the inventory. Since the robot arm is self-programmable, the authorized caretaker need only insert an identification code and order removal of a specified series of the inventory. The robot arm, activated by the memory, will locate all copies of the specified inventory stored in the compartments and feed those articles to the caretaker through the chute. To reload the inventory, the caretaker then inserts the new articles and the robot arm receives the new articles and places them in unoccupied compartments while recording information regarding each new article and its location (compartment) coordinates in the computer memory.